Pengantar Tidur
by Izumi Aotsuki
Summary: Dazai hanya ingin membacakan dongeng pada seseorang.


Disclaimer by Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa35 selaku pemilik cerita original

Yang jelas, tak ada keuntungan dalam material, hanya kesenangan pribadi dan mungkin beberapa pembaca yang menyukai Bungou Stray Dogs, Dazai Osamu, dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (Chibi)

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Enjoy, minna-san!

Dazai bersenandung kecil, hal yang dirasa jarang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Ia melangkah ke sebuah tempat, dengan membawa beberapa buku dongeng miliknya dahulu saat kecil. Dirinya heran dengan diri sendiri mengapa bisa terlintas untuk melakukan hal ini.

Dan sekarang langkahnya berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang tergantung nama pemilik ruangan dibaliknya, lalu membukanya. Ia sengaja tak bertanya ataupun sekadar berbicara bahwa ia hadir karena ia tahu penghuninya selalu didalam setiap jam-jam ini.

"Dazai-san? Itukah kau?"

Dirinya disambut oleh sebuah suara dari pemilik ruangan itu. Akutagawa Ryunosuke, namanya. Akutagawa segera menghampiri sembari raut kaget tetap pada wajahnya, walau tak begitu ketara karena dasarnya ia pandai tidak menampakkan emosi.

Mereka masih berdiri di pintu. Ruangan tersebut bertatanan rumah jepang umumnya, walaupun tempat itu sebenarnya milik port mafia dengan Dazai yang memegang surat tanahnya. Secara tak langsung, ruangan tersebut adalah salah satu bagian rumah milik Dazai.

Tepat diseberang ruangan, terdapat halaman yang tidak begitu luas. Taman kecil khas Jepang, ditambah kolam sedalam dua puluh sentimeter dan aliran air yang menenangkan. Akutagawa sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan merenung sambil menatap taman hijau tersebut, ditemani secangkir teh hijau kesukaannya.

"Ini diriku, Akutagawa-kun" kedua tanganya bersembunyi dibalik punggung, menyembunyikan kejutannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau lagi di—" ucapan Akutagawa terhenti begitu tangan Dazai membekap, memintanya berhenti.

"Sttt..." Dazai mendesis. Tangan telunjuk didepan bibir, mengisyaratkan tetap diam dan berbicara lirih. Dirasa tak ada yang mendengar, ia berujar, "aku bebas."

Dia tersenyum lebar seolah mengatakan pada Akutagawa, aku baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja, ia berbohong.

"Oh, ya? Aku senang bisa mendengarnya langsung dari dirimu" mata hitam milik Akutagawa sedikit berbinar senang. Akhirnya, ia tak lagi merasa kesepian setelah sekian lama ditinggal oleh sosok didepanya.

Dazai mengangguk, penuh kebohongan. Sejurus kemudian ia berkata lirih, "ijinkan aku memberi kejutan padamu"

"Hn"

Lalu tangan yang ia sembunyikan sedaritadi dibalik punggung mulai ia tunjukkan pada Akutagawa. Alhasil, Akutagawa dapat melihat Dazai membawa tiga buah buku, yang menurut kemungkinannya adalah buku milik Dazai dulu. Buku dongeng.

"Kau pilih salah satu, lalu aku akan membacakannya padamu."

"Mengapa buku dongeng untuk anak enam tahun?" Akutagawa tak terima begitu saja. Kemampuan membacanya lebih dibanding anak seusianya. "Kupikir kau akan memberiku buku kumpulan cerpen yang tergeletak di lemari kamarmu, ataupun antalogi puisi milik Chuuya-san."

Matanya berkedut cepat begitu mendengar nama 'Chuuya', orang yang paling ia benci, bagaimanapun alasannya. "Tapi, Akutagawa-kun. Semua buku ini sesuai dengan umurmu, lho," dirinya sambil sedikit merayu Akutagawa agar mau membaca (paling tidak) salah satu buku yang ia bawa, dan menunjuk masing-masing buku agar Akutagawa tertarik.

"Aku belum mengantuk, hoam..." ia menguap kemudian. Matanya berkedip dengan cepat, dan terlihat merah dan sembab.

"Kata siapa? Kau sudah mengantuk. Janganlah jadi tsundere seperti orang itu, Akutagawa-kun,"

Dazai memegang bahu Akutagawa lalu memutar ke arah yang membelakangi Akutagawa sehingga Akutagawa berbalik badan, lalu mendorong pelan punggung kecil itu untuk bergegas menuju futonnya.

"Siapa orang itu yang kau maksud, Dazai-san?"

"Kau pasti tahu," Dazai tersenyum kecil.

Akutagawa menguap lagi, kali ini telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang membuka meski tak sempurna tertutupi. Air mata terlihat di pelupuk mata. "Baiklah, kalau Dazai-san memaksa. "

Sebagai anak yang tahu aturan dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya menjaga diri sendiri, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi. Untuk anak seumurannya, sakit gigi karena banyak makanan manis adalah hal lumrah dan banyak terjadi pada anak-anak. Akutagawa tak ingin nasibnya seperti mereka, makanya ia selalu menggosok gigi sebelum tidur.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Dapat ia lihat, Dazai sedang duduk bersila didekat futon yang tergelar sambil memandangi ketiga buku yang ditupuk digenggamannya. Buku tersebut bertukar tempat dengan cepat, Dazai sedikit mengadakan analisis didalam pikirannya mengenai buku yang akan Akutagawa baca.

Akutagawa hanya diam di depan pintu geser yang sejak ia ke kamar mandi tidak tertutup. Ada yang aneh dengan orang yang mendiami ruangannya sekarang, sedikit instingnya berkata demikian. Namun segera ia menepisnya dengan menggeleng pelan. Dazai yang melihatnya (tanpa Akutagawa sadari) menggeleng pelan merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap anak yang tak mau dianggap anak kecil tersebut.

"Kau sudah selesai? Lekaslah ke sini, Akutagawa-kun." Akutagawa sedikit terkesiap. Orang yang lebih tua darinya sepertinya tahu ia telah berdiri disana lebih dari satu menit. "Aku ingin mendengar pilihanmu dari ketiga buku ini."

Akutagawa segera mendekat ke futon, tempat tidurnya tanpa banyak bicara. Kemudian dia duduk bersila menghadap Dazai.

"Pilihlah buku yang ingin aku bacakan."

Tiga buku dongeng berjejer di depan mereka berdua. Salah satu diantaranya sangat Akutagawa kenali. Bersampul biru muda yang sangat menarik perhatian anak perempuan.

Sayangnya ia laki-laki dan tak ingin membaca buku itu. Tentu buku itu berisi tentang putri dan pangeran. Ia sudah bosan berkali-kali ketika Higuchi (teman sepermain, coretbisajadicalonpacarcoret) bercerita tentang kisah seorang perempuan rakyat jelata yang menikah dengan pangeran tampan dari negeri tetangga. Bahkan, dalam beberapa kesempatan, Higuchi mengoceh tentang ibu tiri yang jahatlah, pangerannya yang terlalu tampan hingga ia ingin menikahinya ataupun ibu tiri itu sangat licik karena telah meracuni putri tersebut.

Ia menimang buku mana yang akan ia pilih. Jujur saja, ia kurang tertarik dengan ketiga buku, namun untuk menghormati Dazai-san yang telah repot datang ke kamarnya sambil membawa tiga buku tersebut apa boleh buat, ia akan memilih—paling tidak—salah satu dari tiga yang tersedia.

Sejurus kemudian, buku dongeng bersampul ungu ia tunjuk dengan telunjuk kanan, tanpa melihat ringkasan dari dongeng tersebut pada cover baliknya. Ia sudah tahu garis besar isi dongeng begitu melihat judul bukunya dan ilustrasi sampulnya.

Tiga ekor babi dan serigala lapar. Sampulnya bergambar ketiga ekor babi membangun masing-masing satu rumah dengan bahan yang diyakini mampu melindunginya dari terpaan dan gangguan serigala.

Dazai yang mengawasinya hanya tertawa kecil, seringai terbentuk kemudian.

"Hahaha... seleramu baik juga ternyata," kemudian Dazai melirik anak yang dimaksudkannya. Akutagawa sedang mempersiapkan diri menuju mimpi panjang dan indah (?).

"Akan kupilihkan salah satu dari lima sub judul di dalam buku ini, dan barangkali judul cerita yang aku bacakan berbeda dengan judul bukunya. Nah Akutagawa-kun, silakan kau berbaring didalam futon hangatmu. Udara dingin membuat roma bergidik"

Dapat Dazai lihat, Akutagawa menuruti perkataannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia akui, Akutagawa sedikit penurut pada malam ini, hal yang tak akan Dazai lihat lagi. Sudahlah.

"Apa kau siap mendengarkan?" Akutagawa mengangguk tanpa memberi suara. Dazai tak perlu menunggu lama untuk segera memulai ceritanya.

"Suatu ketika, hiduplah tiga ekor babi kecil yang hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya. Melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh besar, ibu babi tersebut meminta agae mereka hidup mandiri dan membangun rumah sendiri. 'Hati-hati, ya, nak,' nasihat ibu babi kecil tersebut ketika mereka saling berpisah.

Sepanjang musim panas, mereka menhabiskan waktu dengan berbagai kegiatan, seperti bermain dan menje;ajahi hutan. Mereka sangat bersenang-senang. Hingga mereka menyadari bahwa musim panas segera berakhir dan saatnya bagi mereka memikirkan masa depannya. Mereka membutuhkan rumah yan hangat dan nyaman untuk musim gugur dan musim salju. Mereka saling berdiskusi mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan, namun mereka mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda-beda.

Babi kecil yang pertama berpendapat bahwa dia akan membangun sebuah pondok dari jerami.

'Ini hanya akan membutuhkan satu hari,' katanya. (Dazai mengangkat tangannya ceria)

Tetapi ke dua saudaranya yang lain tidak setuju. Karena rumah yang terbuat dari jerami sangat rapuh, tetapi babi kecil yang pertama tidak mendengarkannya.

Tidak semalas babi kecil pertama, babi kecil yang kedua ingin mencari papan kayu sebagai bahan untuk membuat rumahnya. Memang akan membutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk membuat rumah dari kayu, tetapi rumah dari kayu lebih kokoh dari pada rumah yang terbuat dari jerami.

Tetapi babi kecil yang ketiga tidak menyukai rumah dari kayu. Babi kecil yang ketiga berpendapat bahwa membutuhkan waktu, kesabaran dan kerja keras untuk membangun sebuah rumah yang cukup kuat berdiri dari angin, hujan, dan salju, dan yang terpenting bisa melindungi dari srigala. Dan akhirnya babi kecil yang ketiga memutuskan untuk membuat rumah dari batu bata.

Hari telah berganti, dan rumah babi kecil ketiga mulai tampak bentuknya, bata demi bata. Dari waktu ke waktu, sodara-sodaranya mengunjunginya dan menertawainya.

'Mengapa kamu bekeja begitu keras?(Suara Dazai benar-benar dibuat-buat, dan mata Akutagawa makin berat) Mengapa kamu tidak datang dan bermain saja bersama kami?' Tetapi babi kecil ketiga tersebut menolak dengan berkata,

'Tidak! Saya harus menyelesaikan rumah ku ini dulu. Rumah ini harus kuat dan kokoh. Dan kemudian saya akan datang dan bermain!' babi kecil ketiga berkata.

Suatu ketika, babi kecil yang pertama menemukan jejak kaki srigala di dekat rumahnya. Seketika itu juga dia langsung masuk ke rumahnya yang terbuat dari jerami untuk berlindung. Dan memang benar ada seekor srigala yang datang dan ingin memakanya.

'Keluarlah babi kecil!' teriak srigala. 'Saya ingin berbicara dengan mu!'

'Tidak! Saya akan tetap di sini!' jawab babi kecil yang pertama dengan suara yang kecil.

'Saya akan membuat mu keluar!' Geram srigala dengan marah. Si Serigala kemudian menggembungkan dadanya dan mengambil napas sangat dalam. Kemudian dia meniupnya dengan segala kekuatannya, tepat ke arah rumah jerami tersebut. Dan semua jerami milik babi yang pertama tersebut pun terlempar, jatuh berserakan.

Terpana dengan kecerdikannya, serigala tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa babi kecil tersebut telah merayap di bawah tumpukan jerami, dan berlari ke rumah kayu milik saudaranya. Ketiak dia menyadari bahwa babi kecil tersebut telah melarikan diri, srigala tersebut bertambah buas.

'Kembalilah!' dia mengaung, mencoba untuk menangkap babi tersebut saat dia lari ke dalam rumah kayu tersebut. Babi kecil yang lain menyambut sodaranya dengan gemetar dan takut.

'Saya harap rumah ini tidak akan runtuh! Mari kita menahan pintu tersebut jadi dia tidak akan bisa menjebolnya!' Babi kecil ke dua mencoba untuk bertahan.

Memang benar, ketika si srigala mencoba menghancurkan rumah kayu tersebut, gagal. Tapi si srigala tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia kemudian mengambil nafas yang sangat dalam lebih dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat kuat.

'WHOOOOO...!' Rumah kayu tersebut pun runtuh seperti tumpukan kartu-kartu.

Untungnya, babi kecil yang ketiga telah melihat kejadian tersebut dari jendela pada rumah batu-batanya. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu untuk sodara-sodranya yang sedang melarikan diri dari cengkraman srigala jahat. Melihat kedua buronanya melarikan diri dan berlindung di rumah berikutnya, si srigala tersebut pun berlari untuk mengejarnya.

Kali ini, serigala tersebut ragu. Rumah ini terasa lebih kuat dan kokoh dari pada ke dua rumah yang telah dia hancurkan. Si srigala mencoba untuk meniupnya sekali,dua kali, tiga kali dan seterusnya, tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Rumah tersebut tidak bergeser seinci pun. Melihat ketidak berdayaan si srigala tersebut, ketakutan mereka berlahan mulai memudar.

Cukup lelah dengan usahanya, serigala tersebut memutuskan untuk mencoba cara lain. Dia memanjat tangga yang di dekatnya dan bermaksud masuk ke rumah tersebut melalui cerobong asap. Tetapi, babi kecil yang ke tiga sudah menduga srigala akan masuk melalui cerbong asap. Kemudian dia langusng bergegas membertahu ke dua sodaranya tersebut untuk menyalakan api ditungku perapina untuk menghalangi srigala masuk.

Ketika si srigala masuk melalui cerobong asap rumah tersebut, dia perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di ekornya. Tapi karena sangat lapar, dia tetap menuruni cerobong asap tersebut. Semakin dalam dia menuruni cerbong asap tersebut, ekornya terasa sangat panas dan tercium bau daging gosong. Benar saja ternyata ekor terbakar api. Dengan ekor terbakar, si srigala memanjat dan keluar dari cerebong asap tersebut dan kemudian lari ke hutan.

Ketiga babi kecil tersebut senang, menari mengelilingi halaman, dan mulai bernyanyi.

'Tra-la-la! Tra-la-la! srigala hitam yang jahat itu tiak akan pernha kembali...!'

Dari hari yang mengerikan itu, ke dua sodara dari babi kecil yang ketiga bekerja keras untuk membaugn rumah yang baru. Mereka mendirikan dua rumah yang terbuat dari batu bata seperti sodaranya. Serigala tersebut sesekali kembali untuk menjelajahi pekarangan mereka, tetapi ketika dia melihat tiga cerobong asap, dia teringat kejadian saat ekornya terbakar. Dia pun takut dan akhirnya pergi. Dan ketiga babi tersebut pun hidup aman, dan bahagia untuk selamanya.

Selesai," Dazai menutup buku dongeng tersebut. Kemudian kedua manik coklat kayu tersebut melirik bocang yang rupanya tertidur dengan damai. Seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya, namun sorot mata tak mampu berkata banyak.

Dazai berdiri dengan segera dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mampu membuat anak berambut menjuntai bagian samping depan tersebut terbangun lagi dan mencarinya.

Paling tidak, salah satu keinginan besarnya telah ia lakukan.

Di akhir waktunya

Dan suara pintu digeser dengan sangat pelan membuat suara terakhir di hari itu.

Dazai tak akan pernah lagi masuk ke ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Haloo, dengan saya yang masih sangat amatir dan pemalas. Sedikit, ini adalah hal yang paling sering aku bayangkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, udah lama banget sebenarnya. Baru kesampaian publish fic ini sekarang.

Berangan bahwa seorang Dazai Osamu memang ramah dengan Akutagawa (walaupun di-official-nya tidak seramah itu dengan Akutagawa xD), apalagi dengan versi anak kecil. Hahaha...

Semoga saja terhibur, meski tentu saja "banyak" sekali letak salahnya.

Ada tambahannya, lho! xD

* * *

"Waktumu tinggal satu hari sebelum dieksekusi oleh petinggi mafia. Ada yang ingin kau lakukan, Dazai?" pria berkacamata lingkaran sempurna menanyainya saat sore menjelang, walaupun langit tak dapat dilihatnya, ia mengira-ira dengan tepat.

Senyuman ringan Dazai lakukan. Toh, tak ada gunanya merenung untuk hari esok, karena ia tak lagi memiiliki hal itu. Ia mengendikkan bahu, seraya berkata singkat, "entahlah"

Sakaguchi Ango sedikit heran dengan orang di depannya. Jarak mereka terpaut kurang dari lima meter. Biasanya, Dazai memiliki sebuah rencana yang cenderung bersifat licik. Sudah beberapa kali Ango hampir terjebak oleh siasatnya.

Kedua tangan Dazai tak mampu bergerak bebas karena borgol menguncinya hingga kawat cadangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membobol kunci dan gembok tak bisa diambil dari saku kemejanya. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan intrograsi berukuran 3x3 meter. Kali ini Dazai dapat pengecualian, yaitu mendapat sepaket meja kecil dan kursi untuk duduk.

"Kau tak punya rencana apapun? Tak seperti biasanya"

"Tidak juga" Ango menatap Dazai lebih lekat. Tahanan itu tak bisa ditebak pikirannya sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

"Sebenarnya tergantung dari bagaimana keputusanmu, Ango-kun" kali ini bisa Ango tangkap bahwa Dazai tengah menatapnya tajam dan penuh keyakinan. Seakan keinginannya kali ini hanya bisa dilakukan kali ini—tentu saja, waktunya tinggal besok. Lusa, ia mungkin sudah mati— dan berusaha untuk segera diwujudkan.

"Katakan saja" tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Ango membiarkan Dazai mengutarakan apa keinginannya.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang"

"Siapa? Ku harap bukan bawahanmu dan meminta mereka untuk membebaskanmu dari sini kemudian kabur tanpa jejak"

"Kau tak perlu tahu" dapat Ango lihat, bahu Dazai terlihat tak lagi menegang, seakan bebannya mulai menguap ditengah ruangan remang tersebut. "Tenang saja, aku ingin menemui anak itu malam ini"

"Kuizinkan selama kau berjanji memegang kata-katamu"

Senyumnya melebar. "Tentu saja. Aku janji"

...

Sumber dongeng: 2014 / 02 / kisah - dongeng - tiga - babi - kecil - three . html (dengan perubahan seperlunya)


End file.
